bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
The Big Bear Precipitation
"The Big Bear Precipitation" is the twentieth episode of the ninth season of the American sitcom The Big Bang Theory. The episode aired on Thursday, April 7, 2016. Summary Sheldon spills a secret of Leonard's when the two take a weekend cabin trip with Penny and Amy. Also, when Raj goes overboard with a fetal doppler and Bernadette's pregnancy, Howard and Bernadette must draw the line. Extended Plot Viewing a scene, Sheldon comments about the beauty of and how he should do this more often. He is using his while in Apartment 4A. Leonard and Penny enter while Sheldon reaches out to touch a . Leonard sticks his in the way allowing Sheldon to him. Actually feeling something in his virtual freaks him out. Penny asks what was going on. Sheldon explains about his virtual simulation and was using a pine scented car to give him the of the forest. She denies that the forest smells like that. Even though he hates being , Amy found a study that those that spend time outside increase the abilities. Leonard will be happy to leave him in the at any time. Still in his virtual forest, Amy brings Sheldon some . Again he freaks out at someone's touch and asks her when she got there. Amy tells him that if he really wants to be out in nature, they could rent a . Penny has a client who has offered her a cabin at . Amy thinks that if they all go it could be fun though that's not Sheldon's of the word. Leonard and Penny decide to spend the weekend there. Sheldon wants them to say to all the , , , , , k and with . Amy points out that if the study is right, Leonard could come back than Sheldon. Now he wants to go. While Howard is playing a , Raj is carrying in all of the bags for the Bernadette. Raj tells her that the only thing she should carry is their for a better (the baby). Since she went to the and was at the grocery, Howard asks if she bought and quickly corrected himself asking how the if the baby was okay. Bernadette smiles. Yes and yes. She also thinks it sweet that Raj is making such a fuss over her. He pops in and mentions he forwarded her his list of the top in and wanted know her thoughts. Now Howard thinks things with Raj are getting . Penny enters to tell Leonard that Amy is and finds Leonard wearing a backwards . Penny wants to know which it was for and it turns out to be the from " ". Good thing they are going to be in the . Sheldon come out wearing a hat with a over it and Penny remarks that HE has a nice hat. Leonard leaves the hat as they head for the woods. Bernadette is watching an of a giving in a that Raj had found. Howard turns off all the and wonders if Raj is getting carried away. He bought a so that they could hear the baby's . Howard wants to use it; however, Bernadette to wait so that Raj could participate too. Howard asks if he wants to be part of the experience. Yeah. Then Howard quips that he I surprised Raj didn't help with the . Driving through the woods, Penny thinks everything is so cute and . Leonard thought the last they saw looked like . Sheldon can only get one bar on his . If they need help or need to tell someone their views are stupid, they better do it now. Amy wonders if Sheldon had ever been off . Only when his quit and then he had to switch to his . Howard sees that Raj has pulled up and he wants to to him. Bernadette asks that he leave Raj alone. She feels that he is just being supportive and is not acting over-the-top. Raj then walks in with a at least seven high and wider than the . Bernadette asks if Howard say him carry that in. Howard replies that saw him carry it in. The two arrive at the cabin. Amy remarks that it was so nice of the doctor to let them use it. Penny replied that she also has to go to an with her. Sheldon thinks that they should all be checked for even though all they did was walk in from the car. He drops his pants and asks if anyone wants to check him. Amy . Amy and Penny look out the at the downpour of and note that their is definitely cancelled. Sheldon is unhappy about it. Leonard explains that you don't want to be with Sheldon out in the rain. One would want to oneself. They could kill their time with some , but Sheldon already checked that the have too many missing pieces. Penny wants to light a . As Sheldon and Leonard consider the best way of building a fire, Penny turns on the . Instant fire. Bernadette and Howard are having a serious talk with Raj. They appreciate his , but they feel they should set some boundaries. The three of them are not having the baby, just the two of them. Raj now understands and is happily going to back off to give them some space. He then struggles with the bear to get it out of the knocking over everything. Late at the cabin, the couples are having some . Penny proposes a . Sheldon figures that she has the advantage. The game is "Never Have I Ever". One person says something that they haven't done and then the others have to take a if they have. Penny tries to start. Amy doesn't think their is anything she hasn't done. She was right because Penny passes. Leonard says that he has never been . Sheldon takes a drink. He was arrested for , but only after he kept pointing out to the that he wasn't doing his job in an annoying Sheldon-fashion. Sheldon is surprised that Penny was never arrested. Bernadette is getting upset feeling that they mad a horrible mistake. Howard insists that they only asked him to back-off and he wasn't kicked out of their lives. Bernie breaks into tears. Was it being sad or baby ? She can't tell anymore. Howard goes to get Raj. And Bernadette wants him to bring back the bear. Leonard thinks that their game could get . "How?" asks Penny. Leonard says that he never used Sheldon's to wash out the . Sheldon gets upset. Penny takes a . Fine. Penny never gave a to her s. Leonard takes a drink. FYI: . Amy adds that never has she ever rocked her in without telling his because he doesn't think she can handle . Penny can't believe Leonard. He just put a little money aside. Penny insists that married couples should share everything. Leonard then mentions Penny's massive which drives her out of the room. Sheldon thinks that he the game. Coming out of the , Raj says that he appreciates the . Howard says that he should do more himself. "I hear that," chirped Bernadette who was so wrapped up in the bear that all you can see is her . Raj asks if there is anything he can do. Howard tells him to go get the fetal heart monitor and he can do it with them. Raj wants to squirt the on Bernadette's . Howard now thinks it's getting weird again. Penny is pacing the . Leonard comes in an apologizes for keeping the a secret. He has just been keeping a bit aside for . $6427. Penny tells Leonard to think of what they could do with that money. Leonard reminds her of all the she has that she loves and doesn't wear. He has money he loves and never spends. Penny also has a secret. She hates her having to with doctors all day to just make . She also knows how important it is to him for her to be a success. Leonard is willing to support her whatever she wants to do. How about going back to and waiting . Leonard says yes, but Penny doesn't want to do that. Her job is getting he rout of debt and she is going to continue doing the thing. Leonard agrees that it is the grownup thing and they say they each other and . Leonard then quips that he has never in a cabin when it was raining. Penny then leaves because she has to take a drink. Howard gets ready to use the and keeps trying to find the baby's heartbeat. They all gasp when they heart the . Bernadette is exciting while Raj says that they made a little person. Howard puts his head on Bernie's shoulder and admits that they did. Raj does the same saying that he helped. Finally Sheldon and Amy are in front of the fire still playing the game. Sheldon never drank past the . Amy never cancelled a appointment. Sheldon never put his in the . Amy never just because she liked something. Sheldon never played or even touched a . Amy never put on her before at least it. Sheldon never pushed all the in an . Amy takes a drink with a ish look on her face. Sheldon’s drops, . Amy then shrugs, puts her down and says, “Everyone has a past.” Credits * Guest starring: ** None * Teleplay: Steven Molaro, Steve Holland & Jim Reynolds * Story: Chuck Lorre, Dave Goetsch & Tara Hernandez Notes *'Title Reference:' The rain or fallout from Leonard and Penny's weekend at Big Bear and from the huge teddy bear that Raj buys the baby. *Taping date: March 15, 2016 *This episode was watched by xx.xx million people with a rating of x.x (adults 18-49). *Total viewers including DVR users x.xx million. *The Big Bang Theory was ranked #x for the week ending xx April 2016. *This episode aired in Canada on April 7, 2016 with xx million viewers with a weekly ranking of #X. *In the United Kingdom, this episode aired on {date} with xx million viewers and a weekly ranking of #X. *In Australia, it aired on {date} with x.xx million viewers. Critics To be entered. Trivia *In the last scene Sheldon and Amy again show how must they are alike by agreeing with all the things they would never do except about the elevator buttons. Quotes Bernadette (to Raj): "Come on, let me carry a bag!" Raj: "No, you're pregnant. The only thing you're carrying is a better hope for tomorrow." Gallery The Big Bear Precipitation -- Promotional Photo -1.jpg The Big Bear Precipitation -- Promotional Photo -2.jpg The Big Bear Precipitation -- Promotional Photo -3.jpg The Big Bear Precipitation -- Promotional Photo -4.jpg The Big Bear Precipitation -- Promotional Photo -5.jpg The Big Bear Precipitation -- Promotional Photo -6.jpg The Big Bear Precipitation -- Promotional Photo -7.jpg The Big Bear Precipitation -- Promotional Photo -8.jpg The Big Bear Precipitation -- Promotional Photo -9.jpg The Big Bear Precipitation -- Promotional Photo -10.jpg The Big Bear Precipitation -- Promotional Photo -11.jpg The Big Bear Precipitation -- Promotional Photo -12.jpg The Big Bear Precipitation -- Promotional Photo -13.jpg BEAR.png Category:Episodes Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Cabin Category:Outdoors Category:Shamy Category:Lenny Category:Howard Category:Bernadette Category:Raj Category:Sheldon Category:Amy Category:Leonard Category:Penny Category:2016 Episodes Category:Articles With Photos Category:Howardette Category:Howard-Bernadette Category:Howard-Bernie Married Category:Leonard & Penny Married Category:Sheldon-Amy Together Category:Baby Wolowitz Category:Penny Hofstadter Category:Woods Category:Penny's Job Category:Unaired Episodes Category:Howard-Bernadette together Category:Raj-Emily Together Category:Remily Category:Penny has long hair Category:Bernadette pregnant Category:Winter Category:Series 9 Category:Series 9 episodes Category:Wolowitz's Home Redecoarted Category:Season 9 Episodes Category:Penny quits her job Category:Penny not acting Category:No Leslie appearance Category:No Stephanie appearance Category:No Stuart appearance (Season 9) Category:Penny's hair Category:Cabin in the Woods Category:Teddy Bears Category:Raj's interference Category:Penny hates Pharmaceutical Sales Category:First episode in April Category:Giant Teddy Bears Category:Baby's heartbeat Category:April Episodes